detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending Película 02: Shōjo no Koro ni Modotta Mitai ni
El Ending Película 02: Shōjo no Koro ni Modotta Mitai ni suena al final de la película La decimocuarta víctima. La canción fue lanzada en CD el 9 de Septiembre de 1998 en Japón y originalmente costaba 1.020 yenes. Sinopsis La música empieza a sonar y la cámara se aleja cada vez más de Conan Edogawa que esta observando como arrestan a Kohei Sawaki y como llegan unas ambulancias para atender a los heridos. La cámara nos lleva a una vista de un mar con un puente encima y a la izquierda nos aparece una pequeña pantalla. En la pequeña pantalla aparece Ran Mouri subiendo unas escaleras, cuando llega arriba parece que va a llorar por ver a Eri Kisaki pero suena la alarma y Ran se da cuenta de que era un sueño. La pequeña pantalla desaparece y aparece a los 5 segundos, se ve a Juzo Megure haciendo footing hasta que una flecha lanzada desde una ballesta le alcanza. En ese momento Eri cae al suelo y se agarra la garganta porque ha sido envenenada, mientras su secretaria permanece atónita. Aparece una persona montada en una moto y disparando con la diestra una ballesta, la flecha alcanza a Hiroshi Agasa y Conan monta en su Patinete Turbo para perseguir al motero. La pequeña pantalla desaparece y vuelve a aparecer, mientras tanto el fondo de la imagen ha oscurecido. En la pequeña pantalla se ve un helicóptero y a Hiroki Tsuji pilotando pero el sol le ciega y Conan avisa a la Liga Juvenil de Detectives para que aparten a los niños del recreo pues van ha hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia, mientras tanto Megure y Kogoro Mouri gritan desesperados. Seguidamente aparece Conan manteniendo una cara seria durante 5 segundos y luego se le ve dentro del helicóptero que ha intentado aterrizar pero se ha estrellado contra el suelo y ha roto las ventanas del colegio ha causa del impacto. La pequeña pantalla vuelve a desaparecer y de fondo vemos un barco navegando en la noche desde diferentes ángulos. Después se ve una carretera mientras aparece la pequeña pantalla y se ve a Ran, Kogoro, Megure, Ninzaburo Shiratori y Kohei mirando el Aqua Park. En ese momento baja un ascensor, mientras Ninzaburo, Peter Ford y Minoru Nishina están observando algo hasta que Conan grita y se ve a la sombre del asesino. La pequeña pantalla vuelve a desaparecer y cuando aparece se ve una gran explosión que destroza el Aqua Park y empieza a inundarse. Los presentes temen por su vida, mientras Conan intenta coger un extremo de su cinturón y Ran permanece inconsciente en el agua; más tarde aparece Kogoro adormecido y alguien lanza unas cartas desde atrás cayendo sobre los pies de alguien. La parte inferior de Aqua Park se derrumba, provoca una gran ola que hace que Peter, Minoru y Shishido Eimei escapan ya que el suelo se está cayendo. La pequeña pantalla desaparece y se nos muestra una carretera bastante transitada pero de lejos para seguidamente ponernos en primera persona sobre un coche. Esta vez la pantalla aparece más alarga y se muestra a Kohei agarrando a Ran del cuello y amenazándola con un cuchillo mientras ella agarra fuertemente una carta. Finalmente se ve a Conan agarrando una pistola mientras su álter ego aparece a su lado, la pequeña pantalla desaparece finalmente y cuando la cámara termina de salir de un puente acaba el ending. Vídeo "VRynKWVebog" Letra |-|Original = Kuri kaeshimiru yume ni Me ga samete miruto Mune no douki ga hayai koto ni kizuku Itsumo hakusen fumi hazushite Hashiru watashi ga iru Naze? wakemonai no ni koe o agete nakita kunaru Osanai shoujo no goro ni modotta mitai ni Yasashiiku kami o nadete kureru Sonna atatakai te o itsumo matte ita Anata dake wa watashi o yasashii hito ni shitekureru Totemo dasuki yo, totemo daisuki yo Donna ni jonetsu katamu ketemo Wakari aenai hitomoiru Sonna hi wa kokoro ga mumotte shimauwa Koi wa kisokutadashi RIZUMU o kizamanai Kokoshi yoi SOFAA de nata nemutte shimatta Natsukashi shoujo no goro ni modotta mitai ni Yasashiiku maki o nadetekureru Sonna atatakai te o itsumo matte ita Anata dake wa watashi o sotto tsutsumi kon dekureru Totemo aishiteru totemo aishiteru Anatadake wa watashi o sotto tsutsumi kondekureru Totemo aishiteru akai HAATO de..... |-|Inglés = In this repeating dream When I tried to open my eyes I noticed my fast heartbeat Always running away from the white line This me is here Why? Though without any reasons, when I hear your voice, I want to cry Like I've returned to when I was a young teenage girl Gently caressing my hair I've always been awaiting that warm hand Only you can make me a gentle person I like you very much, I like you very much No matter how our passion tilts There are people who cannot mutually understand each other On those days, my heart is overcast Love does not carve out a rhythm which follows rules On this comfortable sofa, I fell asleep again Like I've returned to the nostalgic time when I was a teenage girl Gently caressing my hair I've always been awaiting that warm hand Only you will gently embrace me I love you very much, I love you very much Only you will gently embrace me I love you very much, in my red heart |-|Español = Este sueño se repite Cuando intenté abrir los ojos Me di cuenta de mi rápido latido en el corazón Siempre huyendo de la línea blanca Esto me ha llegado ¿Por qué? Aunque sin ninguna razón, cuando escucho tu voz, me dan ganas de llorar Como he vuelto a cuando yo era una joven adolescente Acariciando suavemente mi pelo Siempre he estado esperando que la mano caliente Sólo usted puede hacerme una persona gentil Me gustas mucho, me gustas mucho No importa cómo se inclina la pasión Hay personas que no se pueden entender mutuamente En esos días, mi corazón está nublado El amor no se labra un ritmo que sigue las reglas En este cómodo sofá, me dormí de nuevo Como he regresado a la época nostálgica cuando yo era una adolescente Acariciando suavemente mi pelo Siempre he estado esperando que la mano caliente Sólo usted me abraza suavemente Te quiero mucho, te quiero mucho Sólo usted me abraza suavemente Te quiero mucho, en mi corazón rojo Curiosidades *Solamente en Japón y en España se escuchó la versión original sin embargo en Hispanoamérica, se escuchó una versión en karaoke del tema original, ya que TMS Enternainment ordenó que si la canción no se doblaba se tendría que emitir una versión instrumental de la misma. En Alemania el ending fue traducido al igual que en Estados Unidos. *Todas las escenas que aparecen en el ending son una especie de resumen de la película. *Ha alcanzado el Nº 1 en gráficos. *Cuando acaba el ending se ve a Ran con Conan que intenta explicar a Eri el motivo de por que Kogoro le disparo, ella claramente lo sabía y que se separaron porque esa mismo noche le hizo la cena y él protesto de malas maneras, finalmente aparece en una escena Shinichi Kudo y aclara que la comida de Eri es espantosa y no sabe cocinar. *La canción viene dentro de un CD que incluyen las canciones: Unmei no Roulette Mawashite y Unmei no Roulette Mawashite (Versión Karaoke) Imágenes Portada de Shōjo no Koro ni Modotta Mitai ni.jpg|Portada del CD Categoría:Endings Categoría:Endings exclusivos